


Rain, I Don't Mind

by fandomfrolics



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1894749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfrolics/pseuds/fandomfrolics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "Steve and Tony sharing an umbrella!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain, I Don't Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Beatles song 'Rain'

"For god’s sake Tony, this is ridiculous."

"You’re ridiculous."

"Wow. That was a good one."

"Hush you. And stop tugging, didn’t Mama Rogers ever teach you not to snatch?"

"Well, if you would just let me-"

"For the last time Steve,  _I am holding the umbrella_!”

"But it doesn’t make any sense! You’re at least-"

"Don’t say it!"

"-five inches shorter than me."

"Excuse me?"

"Fine, four and a half! Either way, I’m not exactly keeping dry here."

“Fine, you want it so bad, take it.”

“Finally. Jeez, I-  _Tony_!”

“Oh whoops, my bad.”

“Well, I hope you’re happy. Now we’re both gonna get drenched.”

“Oh no, what a disaster that would be.”

“It will be when we show up to the conf- mmph”

“…”

“…”

“Damn. Remind me to give your wardrobe guy a raise.”

“Oh,  _now_  you like the white suit.”

“Understatement of the century. Still missing that umbrella?”

“Mmm. Okay fine. But if you get sick tomorrow don’t come crying to me.”

“Oh, don’t you worry about that. After all, I’ve got you to keep me warm.”

 

_The next morning_

“Ah-choo!”

“I heard that, Tony.”

“Shit.”


End file.
